lyraclfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrai Timeline
(Starts with the end of FY. I may add some FY dates later.) These are set up as follows: Year-Month-Day-Year name. 190352-12-3FY : Iryarune Syrtanyr is born. 190367-14-9FY : Karcaceyl Karyrdan is born. 190392-7-16FY : Anada Tylasthu is born. 190400-4-4FY : Myrun Tylasthu is born. 190412-1-16FY : Alys Gonvyran is born. 190421FY/1AF : Karcaceyl Karyrdan finds the largest deposit of Kydalan'i ever discovered. He begins to teach other Lyracl'i the secrets of the Orleso'Osha. 1-9-22AF : Luisa Bylaskusti is born. 1-12-4AF : Chayl Styranyl is born. 2-1-16AF : Tuin Ryrlaen is born. 14AF : The capitol of the Empire is planned. 58AF : Karacln is completed. The Imperial government is now in its first stages of shaping. 64AF/1KR : Karcaceyl Karyrdan is named the first Lyrarekaceyl of Lyrai. 9-1-23KR : Ahda Rah-Tohb-Hai, also known as Aryk Orestashil is born. 12-8-14KR : Janyr Karyrdan is born. 12KR : Karcaceyl Karyrdan marries Iryarune Syrtanyr. 20-9KR : Narya Dynati finishes developing the Dynati System. 36-9-23KR : The nation of Byndra sends raiding parties into Imperial territory. Karyrdan responds by sending the Imperial Army to patrol the borders. 36-11-11KR : The Imperial Army moves into Bynrda. This marks the beginning of the Assimilation Wars 37-2-6KR : The Battle of Lareyn begins. 37-2-10KR : Karcaceyl Karyrdan dies in battle in Lareyn. 37-2-15KR :The Imperial Army is successful in defeating the Byndra'umi. Byndra becomes the Varityl Province, governed by Aryrn Varityl. Lareyn becomes the new headquarters for the Imperial Army. 40KR : The entirety of western Ewujret is under Imperial control. It is currently called the Yarane Province, governed by Karyn Yarane. 40KR : The Varityl Province is assimilated into the Yarane Province. 40KR : Janyr Karyrdan begins his training to become the next Lyrarekaceyl. 40-4-18KR : The Arlasdin Valley conquered by the Empire. It is the Paylthaeyl Province, governed by Rylel Paylthaeyl. 42-9-2KR : The rest of Ewujret surrenders to Imperial control. It is called the Kirlosti Province, governed by Nele Kirlosti. 44-5KR : The nations of `Ängyo, Zha`tsaii, Lá`noa, `Bomweng, Iisha`kosha, Du`iitetuii, Háb`henda, and `Yiingcho unite under the Karyrdan-Tso`yun Agreement. They become the Laldansia Province, governed by Uen Laldansia. 54KR : Scouts into the northeastern part of the Kawanyme Continent report of peacful societies. Iryarune Karyrdan opens diplomatic relations with them in order to try and convince them to join the Empire. 54KR : Iryarune Syrtanyr begins encouraging trade between the Provinces. 55-9-1KR : The nations of Ahndose, Kahloen, Iaobeufo, Iwawayóe, Bohhenso, Uii-hokeh, and Mahdahlo agree to join the Empire. They become the Sarianden Province, governed by Syris Sarianden. 57-2-21KR : Vant Nirstsayl, commander of the Imperial Army, orders his forces to attack the nations south of the Sarianden Province. 57KR : Iryarune Syrtanyr attempts to win over the nation of Nazaschoi through political prowess. She fails in doing so. 59-12KR : The Empire declares war on Nazaschoi. The allies of Nazaschoi come to its aid. These include Esvode, Ksenrol, and Rihzadmea. 60-10-4KR : Dnuubekb, Quentsoiwe, and other small nations surrender. 60-17-9KR : Anada Tylasthu killed in the Battle of Daschoza. 64-2-14KR : The Ksvresch Alliance surrenders. All of the Kawanyme Continents is now part of the Empire. The Ksvresch Alliance becomes the Styranyl Province, governed by Chayl Styrnayl. 66-5KR : Chayl Styranyl declares the Styranyl Province independent from the Empire. 66-6-2KR : An all-out attack on the Styranyl Province is ordered. 67-10-2KR : Chayl Styranyl is killed in the Assault on Pyresaln. He is replaced by Tuin Ryrlaen, making the Styranyl Province become the Ryrlaen Province. 70-3-5KR : Janyr Karyrdan becomes Lyrarekaceyl. 72-4-15KR : Iryarune Syrtanyr dies from poison from one of the Ksvresch Hands. 74KR : The Myharisu'i are formed. 74KR : Luisa Bylaskusti becomes Ashurym. 80-3-2KR : Janyr Karyrdan becomes ill with orhauskous. 80-3-7KR/1BR : Janyr Karyrdan dies. 12-2-4BR : Luisa Bylaskusti marries Myrun Tylasthu. 12-4-19BR/1TR : Luisa Bylaskusti dies from korysme. 3-1-6TR : First encounter with the Rythurs'i. Rythurs'i females quickly learn Shauana. 7TR : The Ormeshtoshikan Rebellion. 8TR : The Myharisu'i are now forced to swear yalroisen to the Imperial Family. 9-10-3TR : Myrun Tylasthu marries Alys Gonvyran. 11-2-14TR : Kreil Tylasthu is born. 13-4-10TR : Buhara An-Deh-Mahii is born. 19TR : A series of muhylsha'i break out, known as the first Anarchy War. 21TR : End of the First Anarchy War. 22TR : Plans for the Great Spire are made. 27-9TR : A stash of Kydalan'i is found. 28TR : The Great Spire is finished. 29-6-21TR : Myrun Tylasthu dies in his sleep. 42-8-2TR : Alys Gonyran dies. 103-1-8TR : Julhaya Tylasthu is born. 131TR : Kreil Tylasthu ends the Anarchy Wars. 145-9-1TR : Erya Varykasto is born. 172TR : Yutamyrlo begins. 182-3-12TR : Ahda Rah-Tohb-Hai dies. 182-4-22TR : Puli Tylasthu is born. 197-8-19TR : Kreil Tylasthu dies. 199-2-1TR : Buhara An-Deh-Mahii dies. 201TR : Yutamyrlo ends. 231-2TR : Julhaya Tylasthu contracts saka'hasthioe. 243-12-8TR : Buela Varykasto is born. 244-9-12TR : Julhaya Tylasthu dies from saka'hasthioe. 249-1-3TR : The Varykasto Overtaking begins. 249-2-5TR/1VR : The Varykasto family takes control of the Empire. The Tylasthu family is no longer in control. 63-14-21VR : Puli Tylasthu dies. 64-1-4VR : Erya Varykasto dies. 182-3-15VR : Buela Varykasto dies. Category:Timeline